Akiko: la hermana de kenshin un pasado descubierto
by kaoru-sanz1
Summary: Nuevos enemigos, su hermana , un pasado y una venganza en marcha .
1. Default Chapter

Chocoa lo ciento pero tuve que subir nuevamente el prologo lo ciento tengo probleas para subir los capitulos y bueno tengo que recrear el prologo ... att: kaoru_sanz  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-- *-*  
  
dojo kamiya .  
  
kenshin esta lavando la ropa yahiko entrenado y sano anda de vago  
  
kenshin : señorita kaoru por favor abra la puerta  
  
kaoru: si kenshin  
  
kaoru va y abre la puerta del dojo encontrandose con una chica peliroja que tiene dos espadas a los costados es mas o menos parecida a kenshin ..  
  
kaoru: si a quien busca  
  
¿?: busco a himura kenshin himura  
  
kaoru : de parte de quien  
  
¿? : de su hermana  
  
kaoru : hermana ¡¡¡¡¡..  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
notas : disculpen si nos es igual que el verdadero pero como les dije tengo problemas y no tengo respaldo de los capitulos a si que lo ciento att: kaoru _ sanz 


	2. descubriemiento

Lo ciento por la tardanza es que mi comp. Tuvo problemas y pues que le puedo decir me borro TODO y pues tengo que en pesar ha formular ideas a si que si pueden ayudarme se los agradecería mucho comuníquense por a que l boton de abajo o sino manden un mail ha kaoru_sanz@hotmail.com att: kaoru_sanz  
  
p.d. grasias ha kaily el angel diabolico y a mer y la respuesta para kaily es que yo pienso que después de todo lo que apasado kaoru tuvo que madurar no =_=  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
kaoru: su hermana pero si kenshin no tiene familia  
  
¿? : si que tiene sola mente que el no se acuerda de mi pero yo de el si verdad MALDITO BASTARDO ¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
De repente en piensa allegar policía kaoru puede reconocer a saito el cua se acerca ala chica ..  
  
Saito : akiko  
  
Akiko: maldición polisatanico que yo no la mate que fueron con los tipos que yo trabajaba me ya no asi que dejame en paz  
  
Saito: en toses por que huyes  
  
Akiko: por que tu me persigues como un desqueiciado es ciernto soy una acecina a suedo pero ya deje a mamuro y su banda  
  
Saito: de todas maneras te debo detener ya que mataste mas de 200 gentes inocentes -Dijo mientras sacaba su gatotsu  
  
Akiko: sabes no tengo animo de pelear a si que me boy adios  
  
Asi que akiko brinca acai el techo y antes de irse le dise a kaoru  
  
Akiko: dile a ese bastardo que lo bendre a buscar y que este preparado  
  
Seba corriendo entre los tejados asta que dos personas la detienen  
  
Akiko: es mi dia de suerte - Dijo ironica - hola aoshi okina  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*----*-*-  
  
NOTAS : grasias por leer esta locura por favor dejen sus comentarios 


	3. rencores parte 1

Hola hola atodos mire que estoy le yendo algo say it ins`t soy y me puse a llorar recordando lo de misao a si que pienso a ser este capitulo un poco trágico bueno vamos al grano empecemos ..  
  
Nos que damos que akiko se enconraba con aoshi y okina ..  
  
Akiko: okina tanto timpo como has estado .  
  
Okina : muy bien akiko por lo visto tu si sigues en las andadas  
  
Akiko: tu mejor que nadie sabes que un acecino lo va hacer hasta que se muera  
  
Okina : pero podrías tratar de cambiar no???  
  
Akiko: no..  
  
Aoshi: sigues siendo una cínica.  
  
Akiko: mira quien habla shinomori ..  
  
Okina : siguen con el remordimiento  
  
Akiko: okina no te mentas tu sabes que esto es solamente entre shinomiro y yo ..  
  
dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea -  
  
Aoshi: acepto gustoso dijo mientras tan bien se ponía en posición .  
  
Mientras tanto en el dojo kamiya  
  
Kenshin mas blanco que un papel : mi .. Mi. Herman... Akira ..dios es tuvo aquí.  
  
Kaoru: akira ¿?  
  
Saito: si aséis su verdadero nomre ( saito la avia investigado ) - saito se avía quedado en el dojo pa ra explicarle ha kenshin que su hermana además de estar viva también era una acecina  
  
Kaoru: en toses como nos decías ella fue recojida por makoto shisho  
  
Saito: siiii y por lo visto también conoce ha los oni por que ellos se la le varon.  
  
Mientras tanto en donde estaba apunto de pelear akiko y aoshi .  
  
¿?: alto no pelen 


	4. rencores parte 2

Hola a todos creo que boy a seguir el concejo de kaili el ángel diabólico así que este capitulo va dedicado a ella que me estado apoyando y dando recomendaciones en estos 3 capítulos y también para mer que asegido todo esta locura hasta este momento gracias en verdad bueno vamos al capitulo 4 rencores parte.-2  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-- *--*-*-*  
  
Nos quedamos en que alguien llegaba para evitar la pelea de aoshi y akiko  
  
¿?: akiko por que regresaste  
  
akiko: por venganza pero no para el que nos abandono cuando tu eras una chiquilla  
  
aoshi: era para su bienestar  
  
akiko: aoshi se manejar armas desde mi niñez me botaste junto con misao ala edad de 19 años des pues de mi padre y su grupo yo creía que tu eras mi familia pero eres igual que el idiota de shinta . igual que mi otra familia excepto quien me en seño a manejar las armas .. ( dijo mientras toda vía mantenía su posición de pelea )  
  
( de un momento ha otro en pesaron a pelear mi entras tanto la extraña se metía en medio de ellos dos para que no pelearan mas )  
  
akiko: misao quitate del medio ( dicho esto misao llaera un mar de lagrimas )  
  
miaso : ya una ves los perdí a ambos no quiero perder de nuevo por favor  
  
akiko: de acuerdo pero no creas que esto se acaba aquí shinomori ( dijo mientras me tía sus espadas en sus fundas )  
  
misao ( ya mas calmada ) : por que regresaste ..  
  
Akiko : en contre mi pasado le estuve siguiendo la pista a mí hermano desde kioto y por lo visto ustedes me siguieron.  
  
Misao: te aparases un día en kiotot y nos visitas eso si es malo por eso te seguimos a demás okina tetien noticias de tu hermano ..  
  
Okina : es cierto pero un techo de una casa des cono sida no es el lugar adecuado para abr de estas cosas .  
  
Akiko: vamos a mí casa a lli esta mí hermano saujiro  
  
Misao okina y aoshi se sorprendieron : tu hermano  
  
Akiko: tiene que ver con mi pasado te cuento en la casa vamos síganme  
  
Mientras en dojo-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Kenshin: que makoto shisho se i so cargo de mi hermana de 3 años  
  
Saito: si. Y por lo visto se crió entre personas que acecinaban. Tan bien conoce a saujiro zata en chico son risa si se acuerdan  
  
Kenshin: en toses por que no se izo presente en la pela  
  
Saito: por que porlo visto se pelaron y el le dijo que tenia que buscar a su hermano  
  
Kenshin: debe tener resentimientos por que yo pensé que la avían matado cundo asesinaron a nuestros padres dios de ve estar resentida con migo por no buscarla jamás  
  
Kaoru( que se avía mantenido en silencio en toda la platica) tal vez por eso te quiere matar  
  
Saito : no es todo también tiene sos pecha de haber matado a mí esposa ..  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*- NOTAS: bueno es todo por favor DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR att: kaoru_sanz Ha y dejen sus comentarios en mi mail también el mail es kaoru_sanz@hotmail.com 


	5. capitulo 4

Notas de la autora : hola a todos boy a tardar un poco en terminar el fic ya que mi hermano mayor entro al hospital y esta muy grave tiene una enfermedad graves solo escriba para eso y para escribir un capitulo mejor dicho un mini capitulo ....... Gracia y Octavio este capitulo va para ti gracia por todo hermano.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
kenshin: sospecha de haber matado a tu esposa.  
  
Saito: si es sospechosa y por eso vine persiguiéndola se suponía que tenía que quedarse en kioto  
  
Kenshin: yo .. saito no se que decirte .  
  
Saito: yo lo que quiero es venganza aun que se me valla la vida como un mujer pudo pasar de sapercibida a en mi casa y llevarse a mí mujer tu hermanita tiene mucho pero mucho que pagar ..  
  
-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-  
  
akiko : bueno esta es mi casa pasen  
  
--- avian caminado varias calles abajo de dojo kamiya la casa era de dos pisos muy grande paresia otro dojo pero no lo era sola mente una casa de alguien rico ----  
  
akiko: bueno yo los dejo antes de hablar tengo cosas que ser a como dense en cualquier habitación menos en la principal ya que esa me pertenece.  
  
Misao: adonde vas  
  
Akiko: arreglar cuentas con un lobo herido.  
  
Misao: cuídate si .. --- dijo en tono melancólico-  
  
Akiko: claro chbi ( n.d la . a.: chibi es pequeña ) bueno me voy nos vemos en la noche  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* saito se había retirado del dojo kamiya iba por la calle a si una posada cuando una kunai ( esas cosa que parecen pequeños cuchillos que utiliza misao ) le quiso rosa el rostro mas que este respondió pronto ¿?: Hola lobo herido ..  
  
Saito: akiko .. 


	6. aliansas y secretos

CAPITULO 3 pensamientos ** notas de la autora ( ) sueños -*-*-*-  
  
Saito: akiko  
  
Akiko: la única y original  
  
Saito: creo que tenemos cuentas que saldar  
  
Akiko: a eso vengo lobo herido  
  
Saito: solamente que aquí no  
  
Akiko: por que no seria tan feliz matándote con mucha gente alrededor  
  
Saito: sabes que necesitas de mi ayuda antes de matarme por que si no me equivoco mamuro anda atrás de ti no  
  
Akiko: solamente quiere problemas ya que sabe que yo siempre le voy a ganar le gane su dinero  
  
Saito: o mejor dicho se lo robaste  
  
Akiko: no se lo robe llamémosles de otra manera que te parece lo pedí prestado se escucha más bonito  
  
Saito: akiko solamente necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso en kioto  
  
Akiko: bueno que más da de todas maneras abra que decirlo alguna vez Lo que paso fue que a mí me toco cuidar de tu mujer no mas que yo no fui la que la mato fue unos de los hombres de mamuro quien lo hizo yo en ese entonces yo avía idio a comprar víveres cuando regrese vi. A mamuro carcajeándose y fui cuando me di cuenta de lo que avía echo como si fuera lo mejor de su vida y fue cundo me separe del grupo llevando me su dinero en castigo y algunas cosas por ejemplo un plano que dice como puede destruir el gobierno por eso me buscan no por su dinero no mas por el plano  
  
Saito: entonces por eso te buscan  
  
Akiko: te ago un trato levantan los cargos míos y yo les ayudo a que estos no hagan la derrota del gobierno Pero eso si trabajaría en secreto y claro me pagaría  
  
Saito: los cargos si te los levantamos y por que no de algo has de vivir bueno eso es un trato no mas que con una condición  
  
Akiko: ¿cual?  
  
Saito: el kenshin_gumi trabaja con nosotros  
  
Akiko: de acuerdo himura trabajara pero le hablarle a saujiro el tiene mucho que ver con todo esto  
  
Saito: entonces esto es un trato  
  
Akiko: pero recuerda tú y yo seguimos teniendo un duelo pendiente o ye te tengo una pregunta sobre himura  
  
Saito: hazla  
  
Akiko: ¿la muchacha que estaba con himura es su esposa?  
  
Saito: no. digamos que es como su dueña pobre himura si que lo compadezco con la mujer que se carga de todas maneras creo que ellos van a terminar juntos bueno nos vemos me tengo que retirar  
  
Akiko: adiós * creo que algún día tedire que me dijo tu mujer al morir Saito*  
  
Saito se retira cuando akiko empezó a brincar tejado sobre tejado hasta llegar ala casa de himura el la cual se baja al patio principal En el cual se encontraba ya himura, kaoru, sanosuke, y confundido yahiko.  
  
Akiko: mira que bonito toda la familia dándole la bienvenida ala hermana no conocida verdad himura  
  
Kenshin: solamente una pregunta ¿por que tanto odio?  
  
Fin de este capitulo  
  
( lo siento la tardanza lo que paso es que no tengo Internet es que mi hermano mayor falleció ase 2 meses Att: kaoru_sanz 


	7. el comienzo de la aventura

Capitulo 7  
  
Notas: siento no estar tanto tiempo en este fic pero como ya sabrán mi hermano mayor falleció mas o menos 2 meses y pues no estado bien el capitulo 6 pues no fue gran cosa pero muy pronto vendrá la acción atentamente su querida loca esquizofrénica autora. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Akiko: que por que tanto odio ¡ja! que cínico eres himura después de haberme abandonado sabes venia hacer una tregua pero por lo que veo no podré estar mucho tiempo a tu lado antes que quiera terminar con tu patética vida Ex-samuray aunque me cueste la vida terminare despertando de nuevo a batusai y lo enfrentare y lo matare  
  
Kenshin:¡¡¡contéstame akira por que tanto odio!!!  
  
Akiko: no te atrevas a llamarme akira no tienes derecho de querer cambiarme el nombre que no corresponde al que me puso mi padre  
  
Kenshin:¡¡¡ese nombre te puso nuestro padre y madre!!!  
  
Akiko:¡¡¡no me llamo akira me llamo akiko como me puso mi padre shisho mi único padre!!!  
  
Kenshin: por que me odias  
  
Akiko (apunto de ex - explotar en lagrimas): por que por que te odio ¡¡¡¡POR LA SIMPLE RAZON QUE JAMAS ME BUSCASTE CUNADO ME ABANDONARON!!!  
  
Kenshin: era un niño cundo eso paso a demás hiko-san me dijo que avías muerto  
  
Akiko: le creíste verdad  
  
Akiko baja la cabeza tapando con su cabello la cara en pesando a derramar lagrimas tan saldas y amargas como el mar kenshin a ver esto por reflejo la brazo el abrazo que esta con resentimiento akira en un impulso avienta a keshin Y saca sus dos espadas.  
  
Akiko: no te atrevas a tocarme tú no eres nada mío y jamás lo fuiste  
  
Kenshin: akiko a que veniste a pelear o a buscarme  
  
Akiko: trabajare con saito y me dijo que la ayudaras a si que te digo que ayudare para pagar mi deuda con el pero terminando esto are que vuelva batusai a un que me cueste la vida  
  
Kenshin: de acuerdo quiero ver que tiene de poder mi hermana  
  
Akiko guarda sus espadas y vuelve a brinca al tejado y a si en cada casa para llegar a la suya sano, yahiko y kaoru mira a kenshin confundidos  
  
Yahiko: a quique paso no entiendo  
  
Sanosuke: ella era  
  
Kaoru: si ella es la hermana de kenshin  
  
Kaoru se acerca kenshin y le da un breve abrazo y en un susurro le pregunta  
  
Kaoru: ¿estos bienes?  
  
Kenshin: si no te preocupes kaoru  
  
Sanosuke: iré a buscar a saito para avisarle que aceptamos ir con el a kioto y si es preciso hasta ir a kinoshawa  
  
Kenshin: de acuerdo  
  
Sanosuke: ven conmigo tenemos cosas pendientes  
  
Kenshin: por favor kaoru preparen todo mañana partimos para kioto  
  
Mientras tanto saito  
  
Saito iba pensando sobre la plática con akiko  
  
**saito: como es posible que le halla creído debo tener más cuidado ella es una experta no puedo confiarme mañana partimos para kioto diablos no le dije y a fuerzas la necesito a ella y a su dichoso mapa tendré que ir por ella.**  
  
Saito de nueva cuenta se dirige a la casa de akiko o mansión mientras tanto con akiko  
  
Akiko estaba sentada con los demás oni sentada mientras ella se reía a carcajadas (O mejor dicho se revolcaba en el suelo y lloraba de la risa)  
  
Akiko: a si que la chivi es la jefa de los oni ja ja ja  
  
Misao: yo no le encuentro la risa ¬ ¬  
  
Aoshi: akiko necesitamos hablar en privado  
  
Akiko ya un poco más controlada: de acuerdo sígueme aquí hay una habitación especial  
  
Akiko y Aoshi caminan hasta una habitación que esta en la segunda planta muy en el fondo  
  
Aoshi y asentado: no quiero que involucres a misao en tus problemas  
  
Akiko: no te preocupes ustedes no tendrán nada que ver lo único que quiero es que contacten a saujiro lo necesito después de hacer eso ustedes pueden regresar al aoya ya nos lo necesitaré pero de todas formas quiero que sepan que estoy metida en un gran conflicto ayudare saito creo que sabes quien es por tu cara  
  
Aoshi: si para mi buena fortuna  
  
Akiko: el kenshin_gumi ayudara a si que lo mas posible es que misao y los demás se enteren por lo cual el único y aun que no me grade mucho tu serás el único que podrá ayudarme claro y misao pero chivi estará bajo tu cuidado luego  
  
Aoshi: desaparecerás  
  
Akiko: claro  
  
Mientras tanto saito ha llegado a casa de akiko en la cual se encuentra tan bien kenshin y sano  
  
Saito: hola batusai cabeza de gallo  
  
Kenshin: hola saito  
  
Sanosuke: ¡¡NO MEDIGAS CABEZA DE GALLO¡¡  
  
Saito con una mirada cínica: si claro lo que tú digas  
  
Saito y los demás entran a la casa i ven a los oni misao a entender por que la "reunión familiar "va y busca a kilo la cual ase pasar a sus invitados a la misma sala donde se encontraban aoshi  
  
Akiko: O.k creo que todos nosotros sabemos por que estamos reunidos ¿no? Saito cuando partimos  
  
Saito: mañana  
  
Akiko: creo que batusai y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo  
  
Kenshin: partiremos por el bosque  
  
Akiko: ha no encontraremos con saujiro y de ahí partiremos de kioto a shimonoseki La cual es una bahía en la cual estarán la mitad de los hombres de mamuro ha hi en pesaremos a pelear hasta llegar a la costa seki en la cual encontraremos al hermano de mamuro de ahí en a delante todo será espontáneo si alguien no le gusta el plan porga su objeción ha hora  
  
Se prolonga un gran silencio en el cual significa que todos están de acuerdo  
  
Akiko: mañana por la mañana nos vemos aquí no lleguen tarde  
  
A si todos se van retirando cada quien se va si casa menos sano que se queda en el dojo ala mañana siguiente todos están reunidos para partir  
  
Akiko: de acuerdo andando  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
notas: este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me apoyan y sobretodo a ti Octavio Se que no estas en cuerpo pero si en mente y corazón  
  
Te dedico todo este fic a ti mi querido hermano y a todos los que creen en mi 


	8. Empieza la aventura ¡¡

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
YA SE DEMASIADO TARDE MI CAPITULO LO SE PERO DENSE CUENTA QUE LA ESCUELA PLATICAS PARA CONFIRMACION Y VIDA SOCIAL TERMINAN CONMIGO PROMETO HA HORA SI SER MAS RAPIDA CON MIS ACTULIZACIONES ^_^ DE ACUEDO BUENO LOS DEJO CON ESTO..  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Capitulo 8  
  
Empieza la aventura  
  
Nos quedamos que todos se dirigían a kioto y van en la mitad del camino..  
  
Akiko: nos encontraremos con saujiro en la mitad del bosque por cosas personales además que el ayudara  
  
Saito: tu y yo después de encontrar a saujiro nos iremos shimonoseki no quiero que nadie mas intervenga mas que himura esta claro  
  
Akiko: no te quejes lobito y saujiro ira con nosotros en shimonoseki tenemos un pasado que enfrentar y no hagas esa cara de pocos amigos que ami no me asustas y dime himura por que traes a cuestas a toda la familia si savia que el cabeza de gallo vendría y tu "amiga" pero un mocoso solamente estorbara.  
  
Sano: ! Oye¡  
  
Kenshin: yahiko no es ningún mocoso y mas vale que a prendas a respetar akiko-dijo con una voz muy dura  
  
Yahiko: !!!!no soy ningún mocoso ¡¡¡¡  
  
Akiko: mira ami no me vengas con esas estupideces sabes que esto no es ningún juego de niños por eso mismo no quiero que tu "amiga" ni misao y mucho menos este mocoso entren en la lucha no quiero cargar con remordimiento que deje morir a 2 mujeres y 1 niño y creo que tu mejor que nadie conoce esto no? a si que llegando a kioto ellos se quedan tu te vas con el cabeza de gallo y no quiero quejas  
  
Kenshin: NO¡¡¡  
  
Akiko: pues SI este no es un viaje de placeres y creo que tu mejor que nadie lo sabes  
  
Kenshin: misao y kaoru son suficiente capaces para saber defenderse no por nada misao es la okashira de los oniwabanshus y kaoru una gran maestra de kendo sobre lo de yahiko estoy de acuerdo es demasiado peligroso  
  
Akiko: sabes haz lo que quieras estoy harta de ti si quieres que mueran que mueran pero misao se queda Y PUNTO MISAO ¡¡¡ - dijo sabiendo que misao pelearía  
  
Misao: no sabes muy bien que iré te guste ho no  
  
Akiko: haz lo que quieras a camparemos a qui  
  
(Después de acomodarse y armar el campamento)  
  
Akiko: lobito vamonos  
  
Saito: no me gigas lobito - dijo con un gruñido - himura nos veremos en kioto nosotros nos adelantaremos -dijo marchándose  
  
(Ya cada quien Estaba dormido menos aoshi, misao, kaoru y kenshin)  
  
- con kenshin y kaoru-  
  
Kaoru: kenshin gracias por haberme defendido de tu hermana se que no es facial para ti estar en una situación a si pero de todas maneras gracias -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
Kenshin solamente asintió y paso un brazo por en sima de kaoru  
  
Kenshin susurrando: cuando esto termine tú y yo hablaremos sobre nosotros lo prometo kaoru  
  
-kaoru se puso mas roja y solamente alcanzo a de sir un claro kenshin -  
  
-con misao y aoshi -  
  
Misao: no puede hacerme esto aoshi_sama no puede yo iré le guste ho no¡¡¡ -dijo mientras se retiraba  
  
Aoshi: lo que pasa es que no quiero que te pase nada  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mas notas de la autora: ya se las faltas de ortografía lo de pero revisen el capitulo estoy mejorando no ^^por favor + reviers = a mas actualizaciones o tan si quiera déjenme sus comentarios no por favor¡¡¡¡ Por favor bueno es todo por hoy mañana escribiré mas y actualizare mas y gracias kitiara_chan y kero_chan 


	9. Reencuentro insoportable : saujiro y aki...

Escenas del capitulo anterior:  
  
Akiko y kenshin tienen una fuerte discusión.  
  
Akiko: mira ami no me vengas con esas estupideces sabes que esto no es ningún juego de niños por eso mismo no quiero que tu "amiga" ni misao y mucho menos este mocoso entren en la lucha no quiero cargar con remordimiento que deje morir a 2 mujeres y 1 niño  
  
Kenshin: misao y kaoru son suficiente capaces para saber defenderse no por nada misao es la okashira de los oniwabanshus y kaoru una gran maestra de kendo sobre lo de yahiko estoy de acuerdo es demasiado peligroso.  
  
Kenshin le ase una promesa a kaoru  
  
Kenshin susurrando: cuando esto termine kaoru tú y yo hablaremos sobre nosotros lo prometo  
  
Aoshi y misao tienen una fuerte discusión  
  
Misao: ¡¡¡No puede hacerme esto aoshi_sama no puede yo iré le guste o no!!! -dijo mientras se retiraba  
  
Aoshi: lo que pasa es que no quiero que te pase nada  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
Reencuentro insoportable: saujiro y akia  
  
En la mitad de camino donde supuestamente se encontrarían con saujiro saito estaba recargado contra un árbol y akiko Sentada en el pasto tipo indio (la posición que toma kenshin en el anime)  
  
-ese niño idiota no va avenir vamonos -dijo sacando su tradicional pitillo  
  
-calmate lobito el llegara pero no se tengo un raro presentimiento de que no vendrá solo.  
  
*Mas tarde*  
  
De repente se escucha una voz dulce - oyasumi nasai sessha siente haber llegado tarde al encuentro con akiko_chan  
  
-¡¡daijoubu saujiro_chan!!-dijo casi saltando contra el  
  
-koshi-dijo una chica de cabellera negra ojos color zafiro vestida con hakama oscuro y un gi negro.  
  
*Mientras tanto en el campamento*  
  
Una misao echa un mar de lágrimas pasa por enfrente de una pareja abrasada a la luz de la luna  
  
-kenshin esa es misao- dice una preocupada kaoru- ¿puedo ir con ella? - le pregunta aun kenshin preocupado  
  
-ve creo que yo tengo que hablar con shinomori.  
  
Cada enamorado se fue con sus amigos misao corría desesperada, enojada, decepcionada y sobre todo con un corazón roto por un bloque de hielo (no se ofenda fanáticas de aoshi es solo una expresión)  
  
-Misao grito una kaoru desesperada  
  
-Déjenme sola no quiero hablar con nadie-dijo volteando  
  
-misao_chan necesitas hablar con alguien es sobre aoshi_san ¿no?  
  
-hay kaoru el el es es.....-dijo estallando en lagrimas nueva mente  
  
-shuuuu tranquila - dijo kaoru mientras abrazaba a misao -lo primero deja de llorar por que con eso no resolverás nada lo segundo cuéntame que paso  
  
Misao deja de llorar al mismo tiempo que empieza a contarle a kaoru lo que paso.  
  
*mientras tanto con kenshin y aoshi *  
  
-aoshi_san daijobu desuka?-  
  
Aoshi mueve la cabeza en una forma afirmativa kenshin respira profundo y empieza hablar  
  
-aoshi_san sessha no es muy bueno para esto pero se que como kaoru_dono y misao_chan son buenas peleando y debería dejarla ir con nosotros.  
  
-dame kenshin_san Iie cambiare de parecer puede ser muy peligroso para ella . -daijoubo demo misao_chan ira con su consentimiento o sin el y seria mejor que fuera con el por que si le llegara a pasar algo como a ella como usted tendrían mucho remordimiento oyasumi nasai aoshi_san  
  
*mientras tanto con saito y los demás *  
  
Koshi-dijo una chica de cabellera negra ojos color zafiro vestida con hakama oscuro y un gi negro.  
  
-saujiro_chan que ase ella a qui-dijo una akiko muy molesta mientras se separaba y miraba hacia aquella mujer  
  
- nee_chan sessha y akia somos pareja  
  
-¿¡¡nani!!? Tu mi hermanito con esta kitsune  
  
- a quien le dices zorra maldita itachi ¬ ¬  
  
-¿a quien le dices comadreja? KITSUNE  
  
- ya ya ya - dijo saujiro con una gran gota de sudor ^_^;  
  
-tasukete kami_sama  
  
-nee_chan dinos tu plan  
  
-demo ¿que esta KITSUNE a qui?  
  
- ya te dije nee_chan somos pareja  
  
-imoto_chan ¿ESTAS LCO?-dijo una akiko sacada de quicio  
  
-onegai nee_chan ¿dejemos esta platica para des pues? ^^  
  
-daijobu no mas por que tenemos prisa saito creo que ya conoces a saujiro y su acompañante se llama akia ex miembro del Juhon Katana  
  
Saito que se había quedado viendo todo el show no se sorprendió ni un momento al saber que esa chica rara era ex miembro de Juhon Katana  
  
-de acuerdo ya te reencontraste con tus amigos vamonos-dijo mientras tiraba un cigarrillo al suelo  
  
-¡¡ESA KITSUNE NO ES MI AMIGA!!-dijo mientras intentaba sacar paciencia para no matar ahí mismo a saito (aun que es imposible)  
  
Onewari del capitulo  
Notas: gracias aquellos que mean dejado reviers se les agrádese mucho Att: kaoru_sanz  
  
Directorio:  
  
Sessha: yo estilo kenshin  
  
Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches  
  
Daijoubo: esta bien  
  
Koshi: cariño o mi amor  
  
Hakama: especie de pantalón  
  
Gi: esa cosa rosa que utiliza kenshin (kenshin: NO ES ROSA ES FIUSHA)  
  
Gumanso: lo ciento  
  
Sou: en serio?  
  
Dame: detente  
  
Demo: pero  
  
Washiranai: yo no lo se o no lo se  
  
Daijobu desuka: ¿estas bien? o ¿pasa algo?  
  
Doushite: ¿Por qué?  
  
Nee_chan: hermana mayor  
  
Kitsune : zorro (a)  
  
Hontou: verdad  
  
Onegai: por favor  
  
Onna: mujer  
  
Tasukete: ayúdalo o ayúdame  
  
Kami: dios (kami_sama)  
  
Hai: si  
  
Ahuo: idiota pero mas fuerte  
  
Ano: ummm... Er....  
  
Itachi: comadreja  
  
Imoto_chan: hermano menor  
  
Onewari: fin 


	10. Capitulo 10

nee_chan sessha y akia somos pareja,  
  
-¿¡¡nani!!? Tu mi hermanito con esta kitsune,  
  
- a quien le dices zorra maldita itachi ¬ ¬,  
  
-¿a quien le dices comadreja? KITSUNE,  
  
- ya ya - dijo saujiro con una gran gota de sudor ^_^;  
  
-tasukete kami_sama,  
  
-nee_chan dinos tu plan,  
  
-demo ¿que esta asiendo esta KITSUNE aquí?,  
  
- ya te dije nee_chan somos pareja,  
  
-imoto_chan ¿ESTAS LCO?,-dijo una akiko sacada de quicio  
  
-onegai nee_chan, ¿dejemos esta platica para des pues? ^^  
  
-daijobu no mas por que tenemos prisa, saito creo que ya conoces a  
saujiro y su acompañante se llama akia ex miembro del Juhon Katana,  
  
Saito que se había quedado viendo todo el show, no se sorprendió ni un  
momento al saber que esa chica rara era ex miembro de Juhon Katana  
  
-de acuerdo ya te reencontraste con tus amigos vamonos-dijo mientras  
tiraba un cigarrillo al suelo,  
  
-¡¡ESA KITSUNE NO ES MI AMIGA!!-dijo mientras intentaba sacar paciencia  
para no matar ahí mismo a saito.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Capitulo 10 -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Akia y saujiro van caminado juntos, mientras que saito va un poco mas  
atrás de ellos, y hasta mero atrás va una akiko muy pero muy  
desesperada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanlento y luego  
no iba con mucha alegría y la culpable de esto era akia.  
  
¡Oye! chica rara, tu que eras del Juhon Katana - dijo un saito casi  
muerto de la risa de como iba akiko,  
  
No soy una chica rara, y era acompañante de ¡ESTA!- apuntando akiko la  
que ya no soportaba ir tannnnnleeentto,  
  
(nota: acuérdense que ella esta acostumbrada a correr o de plano  
caminar más rápido, para ser mas especifica hasta una tortuga gana)  
  
¡¡¡DIABLOS PODRIAN MOVER SUS GRANDES TRASEROS MAS RAPIDO, IR TANLENTO  
ME DESESPERA!!!-dijo una akiko llena de desesperación, ya que ellos  
iban tan lento y como su sangre samurai le indicaba debería ir mas  
rápido ya que sentía que alguien los seguía,  
  
Nee_chan.. -dijo saujiro en un susurro- mientras se paraba en seco y esperaba que su hermana le diera alcance,  
  
Creo que ya sentiste que nos vienen siguiendo-dijo una akiko preparada  
para saltar a un árbol- akia, saito y tu por abajo, mientras yo voy por  
arriba,  
  
Crees que sean hombres de mamuro-dijo saito-que también había parado su  
caminata,  
  
No, son hombres que antes trabajaban con esta-dijo apuntando a akia, la  
cual también había parado su caminata - son del clan koishiro  
deseguro esta les dijo que vendría y ya tenia todo preparado,  
  
¡¡¡Yo no hice nada!!! - dijo una akia ofendida - crees que siempre  
soy yo la que quiere hacerte daño,  
  
Si no quien mas vendería mi cabeza, tu eres la única que tiene interés  
de ver mi cabeza lejos de mi cuerpo,-dijo akiko mientras esta se  
preparaba para brincar ala rama de un árbol que estaba cerca y se veía  
firme tanto como para soportar su peso.  
  
Vamos chicas dejen de pelear - dijo saujiro mientras también buscaba su  
espada y casi de una forma instantánea saito copia el acto de esta  
poniéndose en su propia guardia mientras buscaba su espada,  
  
Ya no importa quien les hubiera avisado el problema es que ya nos  
siguieron - dijo un saito ya enfadado, ya que en todo el viaje había  
sido discusión tras discusión - akiko iré contigo akia_san y seta irán  
por la parte de abajo,  
  
Oye lobo quien te nombro formador de grupos - dijo akiko insatisfecha  
con la decisión mientras subía al árbol,  
  
Déjate de niñerías y hagamos lo que digo - mientras subía a otra rama  
del árbol donde estaba akiko,  
  
No son niñerías, simplemente digo mi opinión, si no te gusta vete al  
diablo - dijo una akiko un poco hostil después de tanto ajetreo todo  
mundo estaba hostil excepto saujiro, ya que este estaba feliz con el  
"feliz encuentro con su hermana "  
  
Los hombres que se acercaban a ellos estaban armados con katanas y  
pistolas (na: que se definiría en ese tiempo armas de fuego) poco a  
poco se iban acercándose, en cada momento todos estaban esperando a que  
ellos atacaran primero saito y akiko estaban en las ramas del árbol  
cerca de saujiro y akia.  
  
Akiko había sacado como un tipo de sensu que estaba hecho de Kunais  
arma que especial mente fue fabricada para ella, y en alado de su  
cintura llevaba su nihontou el cual fue fabricado por el mismo que  
fabrico la espada de doble filo (n.a. la espada de kenshin) mientras  
tanto saito como siempre con su fiel Gatotsu, amarado al cinto de su  
pantalón esperando por el ataque.  
  
Saujiro como a optado por la misma ley que kenshin la de "no matar"  
utiliza un boken (n.a. es el que utiliza Kaoru) y su clásica pero no  
pasada de moda shukuchi y claro como siempre con su hermosa divina  
sonrisa que lo distinguía de cualquier persona, pero había algo  
diferente en esa sonrisa y mirada se veía una felicidad diferente, se  
veía... ¡enamorado! para la mala suerte de akia la peor enemiga de su  
"hermana", la cual tenia la misma edad de saujiro 19 años casi los 20,  
ellos se conocieron cuando era apenas unos niños antes se llevaba bien  
con akiko pero ella los traiciono, ella ayudo a la policía de Kyoto a  
encontrar akiko y ella nunca le perdono eso ya que por culpa de eso y  
otras razones ella salio corriendo de ahí akia y saujiro se habían  
reencontraron ase un tiempo después de eso pasaron un tempo viajando  
juntos luego se separaron y se volvieron a reencontrar y ambos  
decidieron llevar esa "relación a un noviazgo formal " para mal de  
humores de akiko  
  
Akia era una persona muy poco sociable durante su infancia la cual fue  
muy trágica ya que vio como mataban en sus propios ojos, a sus hermanos  
y a sus padres poniéndola a ella como rehén para que estos no se  
revelaran, un día shisho la encontró vagando y la policía venia atrás  
de el así que la utilizo como escudo humano, fue cuando ella se mudo  
ala casa de este, para ese entonces saujiro y akiko ya Vivian ahí;  
Ella nunca fue buena con las armas así que se dedico a estudiar todo  
tipo de artes marciales y con eso se defendía muy bien y para ella era  
un poco mejor a pesar que a veces le estorbaba su atuendo.  
  
Todos esperaban impacientes el que ellos se acercaran un poco mas para  
empezar atacar ya, todos estaban en posición lo único que no sabia es  
que ellos no iban con el fin de matarlos, simple mente de sepáralos,  
para que así los hombres de mamuro atacaran y pudieran con ellos ya  
que los 4 juntos a pesar de ser pocos eran muy fuertes para ellos.  
  
Notas de la autora : para los lectores de una mirada hacia el futuro  
muy pronto subiré los capítulos que faltan así que estén muy atentos.  
  
Este capitulo va para que a aquellos me han apoyado durante todo el  
año pasado, ya que como sabrán así sido muy duro para mi por la muerte  
de mi hermano y eso a traído consecuencias en mi estado, gracia por su  
apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 


End file.
